Elizabeth Lily Snape
by Louie-Symon
Summary: What if Harry had a sister and they lived on the streets? I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters


On a cold dark stormy night there lay a girl with wavy chestnut brown hair and purple eyes on the streets of London, England covered in blood her cloths barely on her petit body. Many people rushed by not even stopping to see if she was alive. A small boy with blond almost white hair and silvery gray eyes was walking down the street with his mother when he noticed something moving. He walked to words the body and notice it was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen.

"Draco where are you?"

"I am over here mother."

"I told you never to walk away like that."

"Buy mother there is a girl her that needs our help."

"What?" the mother of Draco walked towards the body. "Oh my god what happened to this poor girl." The woman picked up the girl and walked to the Leaky Cauldron.

"Tom we need help now."

"Yes Mrs. Malfoy what do you need."

"I need a healer now."

"I will get one right away Mrs. Malfoy." 10 minutes later two healers were walking up to Mrs. Malfoy.

"Finally you arrive this girl is bleeding to death and you think you can take you own sweet time. Get to work now."

"How old is she? What is her name? How long has she been like this?"

"I do not know any of the answers. But my son found her outside about 20 minutes ago." The girl groined and shifted a little bit.

5 hour later they were at the St Mungo's hospital Mrs. Malfoy tried to get Draco to go home but he said he wanted to wait for the pretty girl to wake up. The girl was hooked up to a machine because they were not sure how old the girl was.

The next day Draco was sitting in the room with the girl when she bolted upright. _Where am I dragon?_

"What who said that? Was that you?" _Yes it was me could you be so kind and tell me where I am._

"You are in St Mungo's hospital."_Why am I in this hospital? Why have I never hear of it before and why on earth am I attached to this thing?_

"This is the best hospital in London. Very few people know of it. You are attached to that thing because you lost a lot of blood. By the way how old are you and what is your name?" _I am 12 years old I am to go to a special school in September hopefully and my name Elizabeth Lily Evans Riddle Black Snape Potter. I have two brothers and a sister but my sister and one of my brothers are not letting me find them._

"What is your bothers name?" _The brother I know is Harry James Potter._

"Draco, sweetie where are you? Oh there you are why are you in here I thought I told you to stay outside this room."

"Sorry, but I wanted to see Elizabeth before ..."_ Dragon who is that lady? Can I get out of this bed? Will you help me find my brother? Can I get some food? Where is..._

"Slow down. That lady is my mother. I don't know when you are aloud out of the bed. Yes I will help you find your brother. What do you want to eat? Mother Can you get some food for Elizabeth?"

"What would you like dear?"

"Get her anything she just wants food." With that said Mrs. Malfoy left to look for food. A few minutes later the nurse came in to the room.

"Ah the young girl is awake. What is your name child?"

"Her name is Elizabeth."

"I need to know her full name, age, and a way to contact your family"

"Her full name is Elizabeth Lily Evans Riddle Black Snape Potter. She is 12 years old and the only person she knows is her brother Harry James Potter both of her are dead I think."

"Where is your brother right now Elisabeth?" When the nurse asked this Elizabeth looked like she was about to cry

"Ms Smith I think that is enough with the questions from you. Liz would like to know when she is allowed get out of this bed."

"Well we will monitor her for a couple days but she is allowed to get out of the bed but has to stay in the hospital until...um...today is Tuesday so Friday. I have one last question."

"Hurry up and ask then."

"Why are you speaking for her?"

"She only trusts me for some reason. Good day Ms. Smith. Oh and could you see if you can get someone to find a book called The Lovely Bones by Alice Sebold." With that Ms. Smith left the two kids alone.

Friday morning

Elizabeth had just woke up she looked to her left there sat Draco reading The Lovely Bones. _Draco, will you read it to me from the beginning?_

"My name is Salmon, like the fish; first name, Susie. I was fourteen when I was murdered on December 6, 1973. In newspaper photos of missing girls from the seventies..."

"'Mr. Harvey, I really have to get home.' 'Take off your clothes.' 'What?' 'Take your clothes off,' Mr. Harvey said. 'I want to check that you're still a virgin.' 'I am, Mr. Harvey,' I said."

"Oh Miss Potter you are up. You can leave whenever you are ready," Ms. Smith said before walking out of the room.

"Do you want me to help you Liz?" _Please, can we look for my brother? I want to see him again._

"Yes, we will look for your brother."

Four hours later, outside one of the many rundown buildings.

_He should be here somewhere. Harry, Harry where are you?_

"Harry where are you your sister is looking for you."

"Liz? Is that you? Where have you been and who is that?"

"My name is Draco Malfoy."


End file.
